berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ubik
(1997 Anime, Movie) |english voice=Christian Collingwood (1997 Anime) (Movie) |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= Bald |blood type= |status= Alive |affiliation= God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= Member of the God Hand |previous occupation= |relatives= |type= |abilities= |image gallery= Yes |species = God Hand Human (formerly)}} is a member of the God Hand. His primary role is manipulating the emotions of those chosen by the Behelit into sacrificing their cherished ones or possessions. Appearance He has the form of a small floating figure wearing glasses that appear to be fused into his face. He does not appear to have legs, rather he has fin-like tendrils that hang down below him. He is the smallest of the God Hand and is never seen stationary or against any surface, always floating. His face constantly bears the same grinning expression. Personality Ubik does most of the talking when the God Hand is present, providing much exposition. His role appears to be to convince the would-be Apostle to accept the God Hand's sacrificial bargain by tempting them and convincing them that they cannot move forward without losing something of value. Ubik never outright lies, but will manipulate and twist the truth to push his victims closer and closer to accepting the deal. Subtle aspects of his conversation with the Count and Griffith imply that he is cultured at least in his language, and may be amused by the mental torment his invasions cause. Abilities Ubik appears to be a deceiver in all but technicality, and uses his silver tongue as his deadliest weapon. Astral Plane Manipulation: Ubik is capable of manipulating a person's consciousness, as shown when he and Void bring Griffith back into his past by showing him his memories. Transformation: Ubik is able to shift his size to grow to impossible heights or become as small as a cat. He is also able to conjure puppet-like forms of other beings and hide within them, effectively transforming into that person. He demonstrates this when he shape-shifted into the fortune teller from Griffith's youth to deceive him. Causality Manipulation: Ubik can also manipulate time, open up the time dimension and view events from the past like the other God Hand members. In addition, he can see the future and manipulate causality. Flying: He is gifted with flight, yet rather than flying, he appears to "swim" through the air. History Golden Age Arc Ubik, alongside the other God Hand, first make themselves known to Griffith while he is imprisoned in the Tower of Rebirth. Once the guest of honor and his sacrifices appear in the Interstice for the Eclipse, the other God Hand reveal themselves. Ubik proceeds to influence Griffith's decision by subjecting him to a vision based on his past. There, in the form of an old woman, Ubik reminds Griffith of the type of person he is to sacrifice anyone to fulfill his dream so Griffith can accept the God Hand's offer to join them. Black Swordsman Arc Two years after last seeing Guts, Ubik and the rest of the God Hand appear before him after he fatally wounds the Count and the Apostle summons them to be given new life. Against the wishes of the Count, who hid the truth of his wife's death from their daughter, Ubik presents a vision to Theresia, forcing her to witness how her father murdered her mother to become an Apostle. Conviction Arc During the Incarnation Ceremony at St. Albion, Ubik and the rest of the senior God Hand members make themselves known to Guts when they manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city. As he cannot truly harm the God Hand, and noting Griffith to not be among them, Guts decides to focus back on saving Casca from the mob who are intent on burning her at the stake. While the Incarnation Ceremony goes as planned with Griffith fully reconstituted, the process separates the senior God Hand members across different layers of the Astral Plane until the World Transformation. Trivia *His name is taken from 's . *Along with Void, before the World Transformation, Ubik is the only God Hand not to appear outside of any Apostle-related ceremony. *Ubik is the only character who has been voiced by the same Japanese seiyuu in all adaptations of the series. *Ubik bears a striking resemblance to "Butterball" from the franchise as well as to the fetus-like creatures in the painting "Birth Machine" by . *Ubik can be seen in the World Transformation inside of the "tree-man", a nod to Hieronymus Bosch's The Garden of Earthy Delights. Site Navigation Category:Apostle Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:God Hand Category:Living Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Black Swordsman Characters Category:Golden Age Characters Category:Conviction Characters